21
SAYER MARIK VS DARK SINGER LUNA LEO CHAPTER 21 SAYER RETRUN LEO REVENGE not bad that was good duel and now for the 2nd thing as to way i called you i herd some thing to tell that was 1 this is 2nd thing,:some how Sayer his get himself out if the netherworld and i need some one to go Send him back there that not all,:he team up with some one named marik so witch team if dark signers will it be ,:said remon me Luna will go i want get my revenge on saver for coming close to killing me in are duel before,:said a mad Leo i can See your fried up Leo more then every OK you Luna go took down him marik now jack aikza i want you two to go with them as soon there down with there duel i need you two to took care if yubel and the supreme king,as i know that who you 2 had picked to duel,:said remon now go get moving after your duels are over you need you Leo to decide who wood maker perfect new dark signer some who dos need to duel all the time but part time for us.:said remon OK lot go Luna,:said Leo,lot go watch there duel akzia:said jack ya i want to See them win and i want to See you Leo win:said akiza ya i want my bro Leo get his revenge we will win,:said Leo Luna the dark signers they get me out there way but am back and this time i will to OK every one them down but need back up but who now that akiza is dark signer i cant to OK control if her,;said Sayer you look like your in need if some help Sayer,:said marik huh who are you the names marik you i like more then you no so way don't we team up,what you say,said marik OK we can team up tell the dark signers are beating,Sayer hhhhhhhhh!,:hello Sayer remembers us,:said Luna so the you little Bart's if become dark signers will beat you before Leo be happy to beat you 2nd and beat your sister Luna Sayer you don't no what your talking about you said the some thing when you dueled Carly look what happen now lot duel,:said dark signer Leo Luna on your;said marik Sayer but you we win Leo you and your sister Luna and akiza and jack will have join me i can some with your powers to took over,:said Sayer your on Sayer but we wont lose OK so this is the how duel will be Sayer i go first then Luna then you last is marik OK i start the duel one more thing this will be turbo duel now i draw,:said Leo and i play spell world 2 i summon Morphtronic Scopen am Seeing scopen effect so i can summon him come out Morphtronic boomboxen and now tune the level 3 morphtronic scopen with my level 4 Morphtronic boomboxen so can now synchro summon power tool dragon then play monster reborn to re summon boomboxen now play shadow turner spell card,:so my monster become level 1 now tune my level 1 morphtronic boom box who now dark monster with my power tool dragon When the shadows are devoured by even darker shadows,the curtain pulls back and reveals a world without light i dark synchro summon dark power tool dragon next i play return reborn so can re summon my power tool and summon morphtronic lighton,:now tune my level 1 morphtronic lighton with my level 7 power tool dragon the to save the world,s peace courage and strength go revolution synchro summon evolve life stream dragon atk 2900,:next thanks to my card ohrter effect i can re summon my morphtronic lighton back as dark monster now tune him with my life stream dragon "When the shadows are devoured by even darker shadows, the curtain pulls back and reveals a world without light i dark synchro summon dark life stream dragon and my dark life stream dragon his all if life stream effects,:and a new one as one i re summon life stream dragon and Scene i have the light and dark life stream dragon our Evey monster i have out Luna his out when it her turn will get 1000 ex attack points so now my dark tool dragon is 3800 and my life steam dragon is 3900 and my dark life steam dragon is 4300 i end my turn with 3 face down cards;,said Leo.OK it my turn i draw,:said Luna.i summon him Sunlight Unicorn then play power blast dragon if i monster out my side witch i do i can summon my lower his level form 5 to 3 and my level 3 power blast dragon become tuner so now turn my level 4 sunlight unicorn with level 3 power blast dragon,:when the light if the underworld will become a door that connects the life synchro summon shine Ancient Fairy Dragon then play ancient blast 2 now i can summon 2nd ancient fairy dragon and monster form my hand just long he lower then level 3 and he become turner so i summon dark Kuribon,:now i turn my level 1 dark Kuribon with my level 7 ancient fairy dragon When the shadows are devoured by even darker shadows, the curtain pulls back and as dark synchro summon dark ancient fairy dragon and thanks to Leo dragon my ancient fairy dragon atk points become 3700 and my dark ancient fairy dragons atk points become 4000,;next i sit 3 cards face down and end my turn with filed spell synchro monueumnet now you cant See spell traps on your turn so now you cant See them tell your next turn,:said Luna. SAYER DECK monster cards 1.Psychic Commander toner level 3 atk 1400 you can up to 500 life points to low ohrters 2.Prime Material Dragon level 6 atk 2400 any effact that make you lsoe life gave you life 3.Psychic Snail pay 800 points to lot one your psychic monster attack 2 times 4.Krebons level 2 if this card is attcked you can pay 800 points to stop the atk 5.Overdrive Teleporter level 6 atk 2100 pay 2000 point to summon 3 psychics 6.Hyper Psychic Blaster atk 3000 level 9 get life point that are the some as def 7.Psi-Blocker level 3 name one monster and it effacts cant be used tell your next turn 8.Destructotron level 4 if this only paychic monster out pay 1000 point destory spell or tarp 9.Master Gig atk 2600 level 8 destroy monsters for ever paychic monster you have out 10.Magical Android atk 2400 level 5 get 600 life points for ever paychic monster 11.Thought Ruler Archfiend level 8 atk 2700 desteroy mosnter get life point that are the some as that monster atk 12.telekinetic schocker level 4 atk 1700 if paychic monster is destory pay 500 points to destory this card 13.Psychic Wizard of Silence 14.Psychic destoryer atk 4000 level 12 this cards get 1000 ex attack points for evey Psychic monster you have in your grave 15.Psychic archfiend 3500 level 10 when this card is destory you can summon him back out by gave up 500 life points 16.Psychic king 2900 level 8 atk points this card get e 300 attack points for ever spell trap card you have out 17.Psychic end 2700 level 7 draw 3 cards and this monster get ex 2oo attack points for ever card you sned form your hand to the grave spell cards 1.Telekinetic Charging Cell Equip only to a Psychic-Type monster. You do not have to pay Life Points to activate its effect(s). When the equipped monster is destroyed and this card is sent to the Graveyard you can pay 1000 Life Points to return this card to your hand 2.Emergency Teleport summon one level 3 or lower paychic monster form your hand 3.Vengeful Servant When control of the equipped monster changes, inflict damage equal to its original ATK to its new controller 4.Sebek's Blessing Activate only when a monster you control has attacked your opponent directly. Gain Life Points equal to the Battle Damage that the monster inflicted to your opponent 5.Psychic Path Pay 800 Life Points and select up to 2 of your removed from play Psychic-Type monsters. Add them to your hand. 6.Take control of 1 monster on your opponent's side of the field until the End Phase. This monster cannot declare an attack or be Tributed. 7.Psychic blast if your life points hit 0 you get back 50 life points 8.psychic rope trap the duel in ropes for 3 truns they lose 500 life points and it they stay tied when it not there trun 9 .Psychic duck tape gags the paly and the play lose 400 life ponts for 3 turns 10.Psychic tickler if the play cant took geting there feet toies tickled then they lose 700 life points this card last for 3 truns 11.Psychic retrun all plays get 2000 life points back but ohrter plays lose every spell trap that i sout tarp cards 1.Damage Translation you took haff the damage you wood this turn 2.Mind Over Matter Tribute 1 Psychic-Type monster. Negate the activation of a Spell or Trap Card, or the Normal Summon or Special Summon of a monster, and destroy that card. 3.Psychic Overload return 3 psyichi monster form your grave to your deck draw 2 4.Psychic Rejuvenation get 1000 life points form every psyichi 5.Telepathic Power destoey the attacking monster get life that are the some as its atk 6.Psychic Trigger remove form paly 2 psyichi monster when your life points are low then draw 2 cards 7.Psychic Tuning summon monster form your grave as tuner and when this card is destroy you took 400 life points 8.Tuner's Barrier one face up tuner cant be destoryed by effacts 9.Psychic ice the ohrter plat lose 3oo life point when get there feet traped in ice 500 when geting ther leg tarped in ice 700 when geting there arms tarped in ice and 1000 when geting there motuh coverd in ice and 1200 when get traped comptley in ice this card last 5 turns 10.Psychic take over all plays can summon monster form the grave but you can had any card form your deck to your hand if it monster you can summon it 11.Psychic vines destory 2 monster on your the ohrter plays side 12.Psychic net the play lose one monster and 800 life points MARIK DECK MONSTERS 1.wing dragon if ra atk 0000 2.slifer the sky dragon atk x000 3.plasma eel atk 500 4.holding arms level 4 this card cant be destory in battle and it can attck the ohrter play life points 5.holding legs level 4 retun spell traps back to the deck and if holding arms is face up on your side thent his card can atk the ohrter plays life points 6.juragedo atk 1700 7.egyptan good slime atk 3000 this card cant be destory in battle 8.revial jam 9.Lava Golem 10.reail jam 11.revial jam 12.ice golem atk 2000 13.king golem 1800 14.evil golem atk 1900 15.juraedo king atk 1500 16.plasma snial atk 2000 send 2 cards to your grave to give this card ex 1000 attack points for every card you decard 17.plasma king atk 2200 18.plasma girl atk 2100 spell cards 1.monster reborn 2.defuseion 3.Temple of the Kings 4.mystical space yuphoon 5.temple if the gods 6.gracelfull charity 7.pot if grad 8.handcuff master hadn cuff the play they lose 600 life points 9.legcuff master if legcuff master i paly cuff the legs if player who is handcuffed then they lose 1200 life points 10.ring cuffs summon 2 monsters form your grve 11.retrun form the grave trap cards 1.card if last will draw 5 cards 2.nightmare mirror send 1 card to the grave to stop an atk 3.meatl refect slime 4.Mirror Force 5.Metal Reflect Slime 6.shadow spell 7.shadow wall 8.ice wall 9.mirror wall 10.mirror blast 11.mirror force